


The best sandwich in Queens

by Saradanvers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradanvers/pseuds/Saradanvers
Summary: Peter runs into a tourist trying to find his favorite sandwich shop. They might have more in common than they think. (oooor Peter runs into Harley and they eat a sandwich)





	The best sandwich in Queens

Okay, that’s it for today. I know we won nationals last year, but that means we just have to work harder this year. So, practice losers.” Even though Michelle speech wasn’t awe-inspiring it was still one of the more heartfelt the decathlon team had heard from her. Peter nodded before grabbing his bags and finally headed home for the day. They had a Spanish test in fourth period, while it wasn’t hard, it was still tiring. Peter waved goodbye to his friends before making his way to Delmar’s. All he wanted was a delicious sandwich he could enjoy on a roof watching the sunset before going on patrol.

 The universe, however, had other plans.

 Walking up to the bodega he tried to fish some cash out of his pocket. Distracted he managed to walk right into a person standing on the street and lost the cash he just finally had fished out of his pocket. He stumbled and fumbled for the cash, but as his Parker luck would have it; it fell down to the ground and into the vents. “No” Peter whispered and pouted before staring exasperated up at the sky. “why me?” he asked no one in particular before letting out a dramatic sigh and deflated.

 He had just closed his eyes before he heard a low chuckle. He turned to glare at the person, only to realize a second later he had basically run into the person and schooled his expression into one of concern. “shit, I forgot, are you okay? I’m sorry for running into you like that.” He looked at the person for signs of any injury, but they just seemed amused. “Nah, you’re fine. Seems like you got the worst of it.” The boy smiled, gesturing at the vent where his money was now lost forever. The guy looked about Peter’s age, obviously a tourist, he had a cap saying “I <3 NY” and the southern drawl kind of gave it away. The guy tilted his head slightly and squinted at Peter. Peter shifted under the boy’s gaze. “What? Do I have something on my face?” The boy startled and shook his head. “No, you just looked familiar, have we met before…?” at Peter’s questioning look he continued. “Never mind, sorry about your money dude.” He scratched his head sheepishly. “To be honest, I’m kind of lost, and if you can help me find this shop, I would be really grateful. I could even buy you a sandwich because it’s supposed to have ‘the greatest sandwich in Queens’ or whatever” The guy rambled on, he’d even used air quotes. While he talked, he raked a hand through the blonde hair he hid under his cap, and Peter definitely noticed those icy blue eyes.

 “Sure dude, but I’ll have you know that your intel is probably wrong because the only place worthy of that title is Delmar’s.” Peter smirked at how the boy brightened and actually finger gunned him before saying “Yes, that’s the place I’m looking for. God, I’m so hungry, I’ve been wandering for hours.” Peter chuckled before leading him in the direction of Delmar’s. “Wow, well, Delmar is going to love that dedication. I have no idea how you didn’t find it though, you were just a block away.” Peter smirked gesturing at the bodega. The boy just started at the sign for a minute before he muttered “Why didn’t they make the Delmar part bigger” and sighed and went in the door. Peter chuckled and followed him in. “Hi, Peter how’s your aunt?” Delmar greeted him when he finally entered. Peter waved before scratching the cat perched on the counter. Delmar chuckled before he asked, “Who’s your friend?” Peter looked up from where he was scratching the orange cat and smirked. “This is… “Peter started before realizing he didn’t know the boy’s name. “Harley” the boy supplied. “Right… This is Harley, he was wandering down the street looking for this place you have ‘the best sandwich in Queens’. Which may be true but since when where you popular by tourists?”

 Delmar’s face lit up at the compliment, but his expression stayed neutral. Harley bought them two sandwiches, one for him and one for Peter as promised, after getting over the embarrassment. Harley took a bite of the sandwich after they found a bench. His eyes lit up and he moaned. “You know, it might be that I’m just really hungry, but this might be the best sandwich I’ve ever had.” Peter laughed before starting his own sandwich. “I know right.” Peter sighed.

 “So, what brings you to Queens? It’s not exactly the most touristy place to visit.” Peter questioned after they had happily munched on their sandwiches for a while. It might not the most New Yorker thing to chat with a stranger, but Peter always liked learning stories about people. It didn’t hurt that Harley was kind of cute, and that he might be hoping to spend some more time with him, and he really liked that accent he had. “Well, I would say it was just the sandwich. I’m staying with an old friend here – he’s the one that got me this ridiculous cap by the way – and he suggested I’d try the sandwich after I said I was going here for the day to see if I could spot Spider-man.” Peter almost choked on his sandwich, earning him a curious look, and pretended to be cool as Harley continued. “I mean Spider-man has been spotted in Queens the most, and let’s just say my friend might know a thing or two about him and said this was a good place to hang out.” Harley finished, before going back to his sandwich.

 Peter furrowed his brows before saying “How would he know that this place is a good place?” and started getting worried that he might be seen to much at one place, he should probably start being more careful about where he patrolled. He really didn’t want people to find a pattern in his patrols. The question still stood: how would Harley’s friend know? he really hoped that Harley’s friend wasn’t some sort of villain, but now that he had first thought about it, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Harley looked around suspiciously before leaning towards him. “My friend knows Spider-man.” Harley smirked. Peter studied his face and was surprised when he could find no signs of a lie there. “Wow, that’s cool.” Peter deadpanned, before raising his eyebrows. “wait your friend isn’t some kind of supervillain, right? You don’t seem like the person to have supervillain friends _.” I really hope you’re not a super villain._ Peter added in his head.

 “Dude, first you accuse me of lying and then of being a villain’s henchman. I didn’t fight fire people for this.”  Harley muttered before finishing his sandwich. “Tony? Supervillain? Wow. I can’t wait to tell him this” he mumbled under his breath, obviously not meaning for Peter to hear, but Peter heard, and his head snapped up. “Tony? Wait, did you just say fire people?” and finally everything clicked. Mr. Stark said he was getting a visitor so he couldn’t visit that week. The last time he had been in the lab working with his mentor he had told the story of a kid Keener that helped him during the whole Mandarin incident, and how they fought Extremis infected people. Peter imagined he’d meet him outside of Delmar’s.

 “Okay this is going to be so awkward if I’m wrong, but your last name doesn’t happen to be Keener would it?” Peter asked Harley as he was starting to leave. The boy in question stopped and turned around and starred at Peter for a good ten seconds before saying. “Wow really creepy dude, I’m going to give you a minute to explain before I walk away screaming. That was classic stranger danger, or you know maybe the start of a horror movie.” His expression had turned cold and his hand grabbed something tightly in his pocket. Probably his phone considering Peter’s Spidey-sense hadn’t gone off. Peter raised his hands placating but couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t believe he was meeting the Keener kid.

 “Wait that was a yes right? Shit man I can’t believe I’m meeting the Harley Keener. Wow I really made a bad first impression. Mr. Stark told me about you, you know? I mean you shot him with a potato gun, which is amazing, I tried to make a potato gun after he told me about that. And that was surprisingly difficult, and you were like twelve. Creds man.” Peter rambled, before stretching out a hand. “can we start over? we could exchange embarrassing stories about Mr. Stark, or I don’t know just chat. I’m Peter by the way. Peter Parker.”

 Harley stared at him while he rambled, slowly taking his hand out of the pocket when it came apparent that Peter knew Tony Stark. He looked at Peters hand cautiously before shaking it. His tense shoulders finally relaxed and a smile slowly spread across his face. “Harley Keener” he said before muttering “I knew I had seen your pretty face somewhere before.” Peter beamed and laughed. “Wow I can’t believe I just randomly met you on the street” Harley smiled, and Peter had a feeling they would get along just great.

“Did Tony ever tell you about that time I visited, and we managed to fill the whole lab with foam and had to evacuate?” Harley started. “Oh, I’m going to have so much blackmail after this. How did you manage that?” They found their way back to the bench and spent the next hours exchanging stories about Tony. The sun setting but neither cared as they found each other more exciting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sry, this is so bad. I've read a bunch of Parley fics these last few days and I imagined them meeting this away. Just the idea that Tony would tell Harley about Delmars because of Peter. I don't know, I just like to think that Tony talked to the them about the other.  
> (I hope it was somehow worth the read, it was really just on a whim and I haven't even read through it, sry)


End file.
